An Oracle's Love For You
by AyuTsukasa
Summary: Eileen comes to expand the house we all know what happens next ; Oraclexmale farmer


**soo yeah i was shocked by the fact that there weren't any Oracle fics out there so here you go :)**

* * *

_After many years all by myself I was surprised to have a visitor. That day a strange boy entered my house, but I didn't mind because he would be my guinea pig. But what I didn't expect was that he kept coming back. He came almost every day and it made me really happy. One day he came to me with a strange blue feather…_

"Ace I'm tireeeeeed! Why do you always get up so early?" I sat at the kitchen table awaiting my breakfast. Even though I said that I already know the answer.

"Ulyssa you know I've got chores to do besides I never said you had to wake up too" he always says that. Honestly I only get up this early is because I love his cooking but I'd never tell him that. When he goes off to work I'm all alone in the house so I always go to the barn and play with the alpacas. Adaleen, Alana, Acapla, and Anita are the four he has the rest are cows and sheep. On the other side of the farm he has a bunch of chickens and bees. He leaves Adaleen unshaved just for me because I like to ride her around when he's gone.

Today he came home early with that girl that's always making the farm bigger, Eileen I think. I was riding around on Adaleen so I didn't really notice until Ace said something "hey there! You having fun?"

"hm? Oh good afternoon is she going to expand the farm again?"

"Actually she's making the house bigger this time so do you want to go to town with me while she works?" I jumped off of the alpaca and landed right into Ace's hug.

"Yes I want to go!" he laughed a little then put me down.

"ok Eileen it's all yours I'll be back later"

With that Eileen started pulling out her tools and Ace took my hand and started walking towards town. We went to Howard's and ate his awesome food, but definitely not better than Ace's.

"Mushroom Pasta!" I pointed to the menu then looked up at Laney. Ace, calmer and much less demanding than me, told her he wanted pizza.

"You just got that for the mushrooms didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" I crossed my arms and put on my best 'so what?' face.

"You have to eat the noodles too."

"I know I'm not a kid you know!"

"Could've fooled me….."

"What was that!" I was about to get on the table and teach him some manners but Laney came back with our orders so I let him get away with that one.

"So what do you think of kids?"

"They're super cute!" he looked down at his food laughed to himself then looked back up at me. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing anyway let's go down to the river when we finish here." I shrugged and swirled the noodles onto my fork.

We walked hand in hand as always but Ace felt really serious today usually he always has this carefree 'everything's ok' air about him. So when we got to the river I stepped in front of him and grabbed his other hand. I put on my best concerned face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just got something I want to ask you."

"If it's bothering you then just ask." I sat down and patted the ground beside me. "Come on sit sit SIT! I'll listen and answer to the best of my abilities."

"So what were your parents like?"

"Hmm….it's been so long I don't remember them at all…"

"Then what do you think about being one?"

"That sounds like fun!" suddenly he scratched the back of his head and turned away.

"Actually I have an ulterior motive. I've….been _wanting_ you lately."

"But don't you already-oh you mean sexually? Well I've never done it before so I don't know if I'll be a very good partner…." Almost instantly he turned and faced me with a dead serious expression, a little angry with a tiny hint of hurt.

"I definitely won't do it with anyone else! Just what do you think I married _you_ for!" My felt myself starting to cry so I tried to hurry up and wipe my eyes with my sleeve before he could see. Unfortunately I was too slow and he pulled my arm down. His face softened and he smirked a little before lightly kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." My insides always go crazy when he speaks in my ear so I kissed those incredibly soft pillows of flesh that are his lips. Somehow whenever we kiss I end up on his lap, I never really think much of it but today is different.

"I'm no expert but aren't we supposed to do this at home?"

"Yeah you're right. Eileen should be done by now…" he stood up before I could get off so he had me bridal style and wouldn't let me down.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course!" I gave a defeated sigh and simply waited as we made our way back to the farm. When we got there he put me down and headed to the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower I'm all sweaty from planting crops all the way in Konohana I wish they'd drop this stupid feud and open the cave already."

"Wow that girl did a really great job the house looks amazing!"

"Ulyssa…did you even hear what I said?"

"Um something about Konohana?"

"Yeah…well sit tight I'll be right back"

I nodded and sat on the bed letting my feet dangle on the edge. He usually takes around twenty minutes but now that we have actual shower it'll probably take his less time. So I sat thinking about what to do. I heard it hurts the first time for girls but I've felt my fair share of pain from explosions caused by failed experiments. Then I began contemplating Ace's ulterior motive, we've been married for almost a year now, I wondered why he waited so long to tell me what he wanted.

"Whatcha thinkin bout hunny bunny?"

"hm? Oh it's nothing." I looked up to see a stark naked Ace with nothing but a towel draped around his neck. I glued my eyes to the floor and tried my best to hide my blush. "N-not funny Ace! At least put the towel on right!"

"aww how come you're gonna see it all regardless…" he took my chin between his pointer finger and thumb forcing me to look at him. "Actually, if you don't want to do this then we don't have to."

"No no I want to it's…it's just that you surprised me is all." I scooted back on the bed until my back met the wall. Then I looked up timidly getting used to the view, I'll admit I the Great Oracle has never seen a man's penis. Suddenly I got all kinds of ideas for experiments crawled back over to the edge of the bed. I poked it and Ace laughed then I plucked it and he grabbed my hand.

"Hey be gentle." I nodded and decided to lightly rub it with my thumb. I looked up to see him looking down at me with too much love in his eyes. It was soft and kind of squishy at first but it started to feel a little less soft so I looked down. "Hey look! It raised a little!"

"It's your fault you know. It goes higher than this, wanna see?"

"Yes show me everything a penis can do!" I looked up again and he picked me up.

"Heh heh Ok but first we have to get it fully operating so I'm gonna need your help." I nodded let him place me back on the bed. He clumsily began to remove my dress before throwing his hands up in defeat. "Ok you do it cuz I'm lost!" I merely giggled and gracefully undid the button in the back and let it glide down to my waist. He impatiently pulled it down the rest of the way throwing it to the floor. Now he hovered over me and began a passionate kiss starting by capturing my lips then traveling down to my neck. He worked his way down to my breast making sure to leave his mark. Lost in the feeling I hadn't even realized how low he'd gotten. He placed his finger on my clit and out of reflex I sat up.

"Aww c'mon you can't get shy on me now~" Ace crawled over and pulled me back so that his head was in between my legs. His finger slid all too slowly into my entrance. Just when I started to groan a little he suddenly stopped and crawled up so we were eye to eye. "This….may hurt a little." Once again he'd slid something inside of me. The further it went in the more my eyes began to tear up. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Ace. He kept murmuring 'I'm sorry' in my ear over and over un till I put my finger over his lips.

"Ace…can you...move now?" he merely smiled then complied to my request. Slowly he pulled out then glided back in. each throb that racked my body reminded me of the speed until I was pleading for him to go faster. Again he only smiled and complied. The distance between us so rapidly closed and withdrew I grew so engrossed I forgot everything but Ace.

"ah…ah…Ace I…I'm gonna…." Suddenly he leaned in close to my ear.

"Go ahead." His voice in my ear sent me over the edge into pure ecstasy. Even so Ace kept going for a few moments before I felt warm liquids flowing into me. He fell on me and we crashed onto the bed together.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kinda heavy"

"Oh sorry" almost immediately he picked himself off of me and laid back down.

"Ace?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For agreeing to be my guinea pig, coming to my house every day, going out for walks with me, giving me fluffy wool, marrying me and for giving me more than just alchemy to live for."

"Ulyssa…I, you're welcome." Suddenly he pulled mw into a hug. "I love you…a whole lot you know that?"

"O-of course I do stupid. And I really love you too." He chuckled and yawned which created a really weird sound. "Just go to sleep already you have to get up early you know." At some point during my sentence he had already fallen asleep and soon sleep came for me as well.


End file.
